


Love Bug

by herima



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games), apex legends - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut, a whittle angst, i assumed gibby speaks samoan, i gave up using romanization after one word lol, korean cuz i don’t use korean romanization I’m sorry lol, like one word from gibbys language, soft, soft kisses uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herima/pseuds/herima
Summary: tae is feeling upset even during christmas time off with his sweet boyfriend makoa, so they do a little cuddling and then some...
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Makoa Gibraltar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Love Bug

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t written anything in MONTHS... So i hope this isn’t too bad, i hope u like and if u see any mistakes u can lmk <3 
> 
> and if anyone wants to see anything specific lmk >.>
> 
> AND this whole thing was only written all bc of this artist i follow on twitter their art is a blessing from above and satiate my love for rare ships uwu. y’all should check them out @EnEssEffDouble1 <3

m x c

“How’re you holdin’ up?” Makoa asks fresh out the shower and now drying his hair from the bathroom door watching his significant other still sitting at the screen of his computer typing away some codes in a language he didn’t understand. 

When he didn’t receive an answer straight away he rolled his eyes with a tired smile, practically feeling the sleep his boyfriend needs from where he stands. 

“Hey.” 

“Huh?” Crypto said with an emphasis of irritation but Makoa knew it wasn’t because of him. He knows how he functions at this point and with how long they’ve known each other he knows what he does and doesn’t mean to do. 

The friendly giant placed their hands to his shoulders and ran soft back and forth strokes with his fingers to make him ease up and realize the little attitude he had going. And he did quickly catch on to how he was being.

The realization was evident on his face going from frustrated to a deer-in-headlights kinda daze. 

“Mianhae..” He swiveled on his chair heaving a soft shaky sigh that had weight to it, “I’m just...” Crypto shrugged not knowing how to explain himself. 

“It’s okay baby,” He could see the deep frown settling into his face and the way he furrowed his brows with a frustration he understood he pulled him in for a tender kiss on the forehead. And the soft whimper that came from Taejoon made Makoa want to sob.  
He hated seeming him like this. 

Tae kinda just went limp in his arms once he was asked to stand with him, just letting himself be held. 

“Why’re ya so stressed out.. hm?”  
Makoa thought he would be alright with this. Coming to his home during the christmas times. Thought he would be happy with the setup he had made for him before they came here. Was it him? 

“You didn’t have to come if you-“

“No- No- I just.. I dont know..” Taejoon felt like he was gonna cry and he honestly didn’t know why. His anger hid his depression and Makoa was just so sweet to him and so patient with him he couldn’t be that around him. He didn’t need to be Crypto around him. 

“It’s okay if you don’t know why..” Makoa says softly rubbing circles onto his back while his other hand gently stroked his cheekbone. 

“Lets lay down.. You’ve been on that since we got here,” 

“아래서..” 

They made their way to the bed across the room slowly, and he softly asked a question to get his mind distracted. 

“Feel betta after that shower?” 

“Mhm..” 

“Tha’s good,” 

“Hm..” 

Once they got into bed Makoa made sure to wrap him up in his arms and pulled the blanket over them, and Taejoon just shyly nuzzled into him letting out a soft breath of content through his nose. 

“Can I have a kiss?” Tae murmurs into Makoas exposed chest in such a way that his heart strings were pulled by how adorable he was in the blue light from the computers sleep screen. 

“Mhm.” Was all Makoa said, giving him a kiss on the lips that Tae sweetly returned, placing his hands against his chest so he could slide them up and glide his fingers through his hair. And Makoa loves when he did that so he let out a soft hum in response to it while his hands came to rest on Taes love handles firmly, getting some leverage so he could lay half his body over him placing his right knee between his legs whilst hovering. 

After almost half an hour of just lazy smooching and soft kisses to the cheeks Makoa had pulled away from the kiss, and Tae let out a whine through his closed mouth. Makoa chuckled at this pulling him back in for a second round, the soft sounds of their lips smacking echoing throughout the room and when Makoa had brought tongue into the mix that was enough for Tae to need a bit more and of course his boyfriend could tell with the growing pressure against the top of his knee. 

“You want more handsome?” 

“Mhm- 제발-“ He mewled as his fingers lightly dug into Makoa’s strong shoulders 

With that being said Makoa trailed his kisses down his face and stopped at his exposed skin. Since there wasn’t a lot around his neck area he tried his best. Taejoon in particular loved it when he kissed the center of his chest and looked at him like that with such a tender love radiating off him. 

“Mm~Makoa...” Tae gasped bringing his hands down to brace his shoulders as his mouth made a seal on one of his nipples, the response amused Makoa and the small hum he released sent shivers straight down Taejoons chest and to his cock that strained in his briefs. 

And the way he held him so close with his arms around him made Taejoon feel safe and loved in a simple way as he held Makoas free hand. 

Just the sight of Tae in the dark lighting with his perfect blushed out cheeks with a hand practically in his mouth, just nervously biting his nails to advert his moans from coming out too loud. He was always embarrassed about them but Makoa always was enthused to hear his moans, and especially his whimpers. Even Makoa wasn’t shy with his moans and he knew Tae loves hearing him. 

“Don’t hold it in baby, I wanna hear ya,” 

“Hurry up,” he breathed softly gasping at the simple pressure applied to his balls and oh god were they so sensitive, 

“I know you liked that huh?” Makoa lifted his lips from his nipple letting the salvia drool back onto his skin, making damn sure Taejoon saw him lick his lips before trailing his kisses further. 

Taejoon decided to remove his tank top from there since it was making him even hotter, and let his hands trail down from Makoa’s that were still playing gently with his nipples to Makoa’s head so he could brush his soft wavy hair out of the way. 

“Let me take these off-“ Said Tae soon removing his briefs as far as he could so Makoa could take them the rest of the way down easily. Despite already seeing Taejoon naked so many times it still makes Makoa feel some type of way when he sees him like this. And of course Makoa joined him in the naked club, excitedly removing his pants and boxers throwing them off the bed somewhere to go back where he was but even further down between his thighs. 

Makoa just went to work at this point massaging Taes thighs and kneading any exposed ass he could get in his hands without crushing them till he finally put a fucking ball in his mouth and had Tae whining out loud shakily as one of Makoa’s hands came up to start softly stroking him at the tip. Giving him friction but not enough and it was clear it wasn’t by the soft gasps of wanton he released. 

He let go of his balls with a hum sliding his tongue flat up the underside of his length, before gently rubbing the tip of his tongue against that sweet hole at the tip where his cum would soon be coming out of. 

“Mm- 자기야- please.. Nngh!” Taejoon threw his head back shakily and desperately thrusting the tip into his mouth since that was as far as he’d let him in. “Let me— I wanna.. I wanna do something to you too,” 

“You already are baby,” He chuckled sweetly smiling up at him watching his cock drool all over his fingers. When Tae has given him a face he released him rising to stand up off the bed while Tae eagerly got to his knees and opened his mouth like some pretty doll and just sucked on the tip.

Makoa loved Taejoon he truly did and the gentle way he was sucking him off while holding both his hands not only made him want to cum but also kiss him till Taejoon was overstimulated with love. Yes it was possible...

He’d been gently face fucking his love softly till he felt he was getting a little too close to cumming, and he didn’t wanna cum just yet. 

“Wait a second- wait a second- stop,” he murmurs as Taejoon hummed around his length and slowly pulled back, Makoa’s right hand coming up to cup his face sweetly. 

“Lay back for me handsome,” Makoa’s smiles and Tae feels his heart beat, beat more intensely just for that sweet moment in time. 

“I—“ Tae clears his throat due to it having previously been taking a thick intrusion in and out, “I need you now” he breathes pulling Makoa in for a soft and slow french kiss while Makoa was rubbing gentle circles to his entrance that made his lover whine. 

“Hold that thought manike..” 

Despite both of theirs eagerness he still wanted to be careful and grabbed the lube he had in his nightstand and came back as quick as possible due to the impatient little huffs from Taejoon that made him laugh. 

“See? Aint that better baby?” 

“Uh-huh!” Tae groans as Makoa’s two slicked fingers repeatedly thrusted in and out of his entrance like they belonged together, and when he’d brush to sweetly into his spot Tae would grind his skinny hips down and try to grind onto his fingers but Makoa would kiss him tenderly and tell him to have ‘a little more patience’. 

“Please—please.. Oh~ fuck...” 

When Taejoons bear of a boyfriend finally laid him against the pillows and leaned down kissing him as much as he wanted while thrusting that cock that almost impaled him inside. He went completely into a blissful state. 

Eyes rolling back occasionally if he started to go deeper than his usual shallow teasing thrusts that had him rolling, and bottom lip basically bitten into another dimension with his skin covered in faint sweet red love marks. He was in heaven and so was Makoa. 

The sight below him was a showstopper and the way he cried out when kept pressing further and further into his sweet spot, so good it made his toes curl up and thighs do a little shake it drove him absolutely mad. 

“How you holding up handsome?” 

“Mm! 멈추지 마세요~” he eagerly begged whilst rolling his hips in circles trying to meet the rest of his length. Tae could cry with how sweet he was with him but he wanted it all! “Ha—Harder! Puh-lease Makoa,” he sobbed and of course Makoa delivered for him in ten fold.

After lifting him up at an angle he started slamming lovingly into Taejoon to which his body responded in wrapping tightly around him, and after Tae had gotten out of his little fucked daze he looked down to his tummy and let out a small cry as the print of his loves cock made an appearance every other thrust. 

“So, so, so close!” He whined pulling Makoa in for a moan filled kiss, he too was moaning and groaning with him. Makoa wanted Tae to know just how good he felt inside, even his own toes curled every so often when Tae sucked him in a certain way and spasmed. 

“Me too baby- me too-“ 

Makoa spoke between his breaths and the kisses they shared. And the fact that Tae was so close without being touched he realized how strained and pink his drooling cock looked against his tummy. Quickly rewarding his love with intense strokes in unison with his thrusts, that made a Taejoons eyes roll back and his back arch like he would start levitating off the bed. 

And just like that they both came undone in each others arms sweaty and fatigued, heaving soft whines and breaths even some praises to each other. All the while Makoa and Tae continued making out still on their highs of their love. 

When Tae and Makoa finally came down from it all he pulled out and of course Tae whines from the loss of fullness and immediately pounced onto Makoa’s chest to rest his head there staring up at him through his eyelashes. 

“Mm.. 고마워.. I feel better..” 

Makoa’s been around Tae long enough to know what that meant and just smiled all giddily at him, stroking his hands through his hair. 

“No problem baby..” 

“Round two maybe?” Makoa adds 

“Makoa..” Tae then smiles impishly

“네 <3”

**Author's Note:**

> MAYBE a round two...


End file.
